


Эпизод 2. Вторжение

by ph_craftlove



Series: Лаборатория Шерлока [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Other, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ph_craftlove/pseuds/ph_craftlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Забавы Шерлока с генной инженерией к добру не приведут. Тентакли и крэк. Добро пожаловать)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эпизод 2. Вторжение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sherlock’s Laboratory, Episode 2: Intrusion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/294192) by [berlynn_wohl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl). 



Когда Джон проснулся, в комнате было темно и Шерлока рядом не оказалось. Впрочем, его запах можно было почувствовать, а значит, сам он бродил где-то поблизости. 

В темноте послышался шепот: “Джон”, а потом рядом с кроватью возник Шерлок.

\- Джон, посмотри, что принес нам Санта.

Часы показывали 4:17 утра. Когда Джон был ребенком, именно в это время он вскакивал, чтобы проверить рождественские подарки. Вот только сейчас на дворе шестнадцатое июля. 

Шерлок взял несопротивлявшегося Джона за руку и повел в гостиную. Там на журнальном столике стояла картонная коробка для перевозки животных с проделанными в ней дырками и вырезанными сверху ручками. Джон сразу понял: внутри что-то есть. И это что-то живое.

Шерлок стал открывать коробку, а Джон, нахмурившись, заметил:

\- Мне кажется, наш стиль жизни не позволяет... _мать твою... это еще что за..._

Заглянув в коробку, он в ужасе отпрянул. 

\- Что. Это. За. Хрень? - выдохнул Джон, зажав рот рукой.

\- Эти, - поправил Шерлок. - Их же двое.

\- Боже мой. О, господи.

\- Если у тебя фобия, то имей в виду, что я не собирался...

\- Нет, дело не в этом. Просто... увидеть такое в коробке для животных как-то не ожидаешь.

Джон снова приблизился и заглянул внутрь. Там бессчетным количеством щупалец извивалась какая-то масса. Присмотревшись, Джон понял, что Шерлок прав: это два существа. Одно песочного цвета, другое – с бронзовым отливом. Джон так и не понял, есть ли у них головы, не смог обнаружить ни ртов, ни глаз. Похоже, что у них имелось только некое подобие тела, к которому крепились бесчисленные конечности. 

\- Они безобидные. Смотри, - Шерлок опустил руку в коробку, и к ней тут же потянулись разноцветные щупальца, обвивались вокруг ладони и запястья.

Растопырив пальцы, Джон последовал его примеру. К его руке приблизилась конечность песочного цвета, на мгновение застыла в воздухе, а потом осторожно коснулась кончика указательного пальца. Очень скоро щупальце скользнуло выше, оплетая весь палец, щекоча ладонь, и наконец обвилось вокруг запястья. 

Кожа существа, немного пятнистая, песочного цвета, была сухой и бархатистой на ощупь, без единого изъяна, почти как у младенца. От первого же прикосновения по телу Джона прошла дрожь, а по руке распространилось тепло. Ему стало вдруг так спокойно. 

\- Потрясающе, - выдохнул Джон.

Впрочем, может быть, так бывает всегда, когда трогаешь экзотических животных? Он не очень-то в этом разбирался. 

Шерлок мягко потянул руку на себя, и державшие его щупальца снова скрутились в скользкий клубок на дне коробки. 

\- Я дал им имена, - сообщил Шерлок и указал сначала на существо песочного цвета, а затем – на бронзовое. - Это Диди. А это Гого. [1] 

\- Привет, Диди, - сказал Джон и немедленно почувствовал себя глупо. Он потянул за обвившееся вокруг запястья щупальце, оно ослабило хватку и скрылось в коробке. - Вообще они милые, - признал он. - Вот только, мне кажется, ты о чем-то забыл рассказать. Хм-м, ах, точно! _Откуда они, черт побери, взялись?_

\- Вообще я... эм... исследовал резистентность, - сбивчиво начал Шерлок и непривычно замялся, как будто не был уверен в ответе. - Устойчивость к отравлению алкалоидами [2] и металлоидами. [3]

\- Так. И что?

\- Ну, а потом я как-то углубился в генную инженерию...

\- Шерлок, ты же помнишь, что меня настораживает любое упоминание о твоих занятиях «генной инженерией»?

\- Помню.

\- Ну, и что было дальше?

\- Я понял, что могу создать гибрида. Устоять перед соблазном было _невозможно._

\- Даже не хочу знать, из чего ты этих гибридов намешал, так что начни уже объяснять, почему их тут двое, а не один.

\- В общем, создав одного, я решил, что еще одного смогу сделать в два раза быстрее.

\- Ах, да. «Повторенье – мать ученья». В генетике это тоже действует? Ну, и за счет чего они существуют? Как дышат? Что едят? Они вообще едят?

\- Насколько я могу судить, они получают питательные вещества через поры. Эти два образца созданы из примитивных организмов, выращенных в специальном растворе. Потом я побрызгал их этим раствором, и он, судя по всему, подошел им в пищу. Другого варианта нет, больше я ничего им не давал, а они существенно увеличились в размерах.

\- А из чего этот раствор?

Шерлок сел на диван и пододвинул к себе коробку. 

\- О, всего понемногу. Натрий, калий, амиды угольной кислоты, соли молочной и лимонной кислот, протеазы...

\- Это объясняет, почему им так понравились наши руки. Скорее всего, они впитали в себя пот. Пот ведь содержит мочевину, соли молочной кислоты и натрий, - Джон сел рядом и продолжил: - И что ты хочешь с ними сделать? Зачем они вообще нужны?

\- А зачем нужна золотая рыбка? Они _домашние питомцы,_ Джон.

\- Хорошо, но минуту назад ты говорил, что проводил какое-то исследование... что-то там про отравление алкалоидами, да?

\- Ах, да, точно. Сначала я постарался привить простейшим организмам устойчивость к определенным ядам, затем выделил отвечающие за это гены и уже после решил проверить, будут ли они работать в структуре ДНК более сложных существ. Так я создал Диди и Гого.

\- И как, сработало? У них есть эти гены?

\- Не знаю. Вчера я попытался ввести Диди аконитин, [4] но... не смог. Она слишком разумна, и мне стало ее… жалко, - в голосе Шерлока проскользнули раздраженные нотки.

\- Так значит, Диди – девочка?

\- Понятия не имею, но звучит логично. Диди и Гого – девочка и мальчик.

\- Интересно, с каких это пор хоть кто-то вызывает у тебя жалость?

\- Не знаю, - откликнулся Шерлок. - Меня это удивляет не меньше.

*****

В зоомагазине, специализирующемся на экзотических животных, Шерлоку и Джону пришлось сказать, что у них осьминог. Продавец посоветовал купить аквариум, сконструированный специально для сверхактивных существ с множеством конечностей. Теперь каждый раз, собираясь уйти, Шерлок сажал Диди и Гого в этот аквариум. Когда же он оставался дома, то чаще всего устраивался на диване и брал их к себе на колени. Иногда он что-то исследовал или измерял, иногда – просто рассеянно их гладил, другой рукой набирая сообщения.

Время шло, питомцы росли, и очень скоро на коленях стал помещаться только один из них. Шерлок отдавал предпочтение Гого. 

 

Оказавшись однажды утром в гостиной, Джон обнаружил, что оба питомца сидят в аквариуме, а Шерлока нет поблизости. Немного непривычно, ведь он проводил с ними все время, если никуда не отлучался и не спал, конечно, а дома он оставался гораздо чаще Джона. Впрочем, в тот день Шерлок умчался с рассветом – Лестрейд пригласил его взглянуть на какой-то скелет, обнаруженный в Хэмпстед-Хит. Выплюнутые землей останки могли принадлежать с равным успехом как жертве маньяка, так и чумы, свирепствовавшей несколько веков назад, - Шерлоку этот случай при любом исходе событий казался любопытным. 

У Джона оставалось еще десять минут до выхода, так что он сел на диван и стал наблюдать за Диди и Гого. Мягкие движения щупалец и неожиданное сходство существ с экзотическими рыбками странным образом успокаивали. 

За последние две недели питомцы значительно прибавили в размере и росли с одинаковой скоростью. Но Джону вдруг бросилось в глаза, что Гого, который и раньше был крупнее, продолжал увеличиваться, а вот Диди, наоборот, как будто съеживалась, и теперь была еще меньше, чем неделю назад. 

Примерно в одно время с аквариумом на журнальном столике появился блокнот в кожаном переплете. Теперь Джон открыл его, щелкнув застежкой, и внутренне содрогнулся, представив, что именно может там прочитать. Возможно, блокнот таит в себе самые сокровенные страхи Шерлока, зловещие записи, сделанные в процессе наблюдения за существами, описание их пугающих способностей. Впрочем, на самом деле заполнены были всего две страницы – Шерлок исписал их цифрами, отражающими вес и размеры существ. Сравнив показания, Джон понял, что его опасения были не напрасны. Вес Диди менялся следующим образом:

3.72 кг  
3.93 кг  
4.24 кг  
4.59 кг  
4.42 кг  
4.21 кг  
3.99 кг  
3.44 кг

Джон поднял крышку аквариума. Гого почти скрыл Диди под собой, и, чтобы добраться до нее, пришлось отодвинуть многочисленные конечности. Диди обвила запястье Джона сразу тремя щупальцами так, словно только и надеялась на то, что он придет, и когда тот с легкостью поднял ее, еще крепче обхватила за руку. Джон погладил песочную малютку, наслаждаясь легкими, приятными вибрациями от каждого прикосновения, но быстро пришел в себя, вспомнив, что именно хотел сделать, и переместил Диди так, чтобы можно было осмотреть ее тело. Ну, или что там у нее вместо тела. 

Джон ощупал Диди, пытаясь понять, есть ли у нее какие-то органы. Ему удалось обнаружить некие уплотнения, но понять, что это такое, было сложно. Тогда Джон опустил руку в аквариум, намереваясь выяснить, насколько температура ее тела отличается от температуры Гого. Выяснилось, что оба показателя одинаковые. Джон нащупал у Гого точно такие же уплотнения и не нашел между существами никаких заметных различий. Гого, конечно, тоже потянулся к Джону, но тот убрал руку.

Он повертел Диди в разные стороны, пытаясь найти хоть какие-то отверстия, напоминающие рот или выделительные органы. Ничего. Вероятно, как и говорил Шерлок, существа всасывают пищу кожей, но… как он выводят из организма продукты жизнедеятельности? И _что именно_ они вообще могут выделять?

Словом, Джон не обнаружил ни единого отверстия, понятия не имел, что вообще у Диди внутри, и не мог даже поговорить с ней. Все это мешало обнаружить причину, по которой она уменьшается. В конце концов, Джон решил подумать об этом по пути на работу. 

Он опустил руку, собираясь опустить Диди в аквариум, но она вцепилась настолько крепко, что Джону пришлось буквально отдирать от себя щупальца, придерживая их другой рукой. Перед тем, как он отстранился, Диди в последний раз слабо обхватила его запястье. 

\- Диди, - рассмеялся Джон и решительно отдернул руку. – Мне пора на работу! Прости, но тебе придется остаться здесь.

Он взял стоявшую неподалеку бутылочку с питательным раствором и побрызгал им Диди, тут же зашевелившую щупальцами, пытаясь поймать все капли. Джон закрыл аквариум, взял пальто и ключи. Прежде чем закрыть дверь, он обернулся и последний раз взглянул на питомцев. Гого вновь навалился на Диди всем своим весом.

*****

Джон и Шерлок вернулись домой после изматывающей шестичасовой погони за венгром-наркоманом. Они успели побывать в четырех ночных клубах, двух парках и даже в церкви и лишь потом передали преступника в руки полиции. Оказавшись в квартире, Джон немедленно поспешил в туалет, а когда вернулся в гостиную, то увидел сидящего в кресле Шерлока. На руках он держал обмякшее, безжизненное тельце Диди.

\- О, Шерлок, мне так жаль, - Джон подошел и сжал плечо друга, а потом нагнулся, чтобы погладить Диди. На ощупь она была мягкой и уже успела остыть.

Повисла неловкая тишина, с которой Джону так часто приходилось сталкиваться на протяжении всей врачебной практики. Шерлок хотел что-то ответить, но боялся, что тогда выплеснутся все бушующие внутри эмоции. Он молчал и только едва заметно дрожал. Охватившее его горе ощущалось почти физически. 

Джон не ожидал подобной реакции, ведь Шерлок довольно четко дал понять, что грусть, по его мнению, - совершенно бесполезная эмоция, которой всячески следует избегать. Так насколько же сильно он успел привязаться к Диди, что переживал ее смерть гораздо острее, чем гибель встречавшихся ему людей?

\- Да какая разница... это ведь просто глупое животное, - наконец с горечью пробормотал Шерлок.

Было бы грустно, если бы Шерлок относился к Диди так же, как и ко всем окружающим. Но гораздо печальнее было то, что он скрывал за холодностью свои истинные чувства по поводу смерти это маленького невинного создания.

*****

Джон постучался в дверь ванной.

\- Оставь хоть немного горячей воды, - крикнул он. - Я тоже хочу помыться.

Шерлок вышел минут через пять, абсолютно обнаженный, если не считать полотенца и... Гого. 

\- Ты что, с ним мылся? - уточнил Джон.

Шерлок взял валявшийся на диване халат, завернулся в него, скрыв Гого под полами, и завязал пояс.

\- Ну, Гого не хотел слезать, а мне нужно было в душ, и я подумал, зачем лишать его моего общества? Он такой приятный на ощупь, и вода ему точно не повредит.

\- Ладно, я понял, - Джон смерил их обоих недоверчивым взглядом. - Еще десять минут, а потом ты посадишь Гого в аквариум. Не горю желанием с ним ужинать.

Шерлок рассеянно кивнул, сделал неуверенное движение, как будто сомневался, стоит ли переодеваться или нет. Впрочем, как только Джон вышел, он снова устроился на диване и прижал Гого к себе.

Во время ужина он казался очень напряженным.

*****

Скука теперь не казалась такой мучительной. Хотя Шерлок по-прежнему не мог найти себе места, злился и чувствовал себя бесполезным, постоянное присутствие приятно вибрирующего Гого помогало пережить приступы меланхолии и скрашивало унылые будни.

В какой-то момент Шерлок даже стал _бояться_ очередного звонка Лестрейда, хотя не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Как только на горизонте появится новое дело, придется одеться, посадить Гого в аквариум и уйти, бросив его в квартире. От одной только мысли об этом Шерлок прижимал питомца к себе еще крепче, а Гого в ответ сильнее обнимал его щупальцами. Руки Шерлока теперь были плотно прижаты к туловищу, но он не возражал – ему было тепло, и он чувствовал себя в безопасности. В любом случае, когда лежишь на диване, руки не очень-то нужны. 

Правда через некоторое время у Шерлока зачесался нос. Он попытался выпутаться из объятий питомца, но тот только усилил хватку.

\- Гого, отпусти, - попросил Шерлок, поерзав, но, впрочем, без особенной пользы.

Куда пропал Джон? Вспомнив, что тот пошел в кино, Шерлок позвал миссис Хадсон, параллельно размышляя, о чем бы ее попросить – убрать Гого или почесать ему нос?

Он крикнул еще дважды, но никакого ответа не последовало.

Одно из щупалец Гого вдруг пришло в движение, скользнув по груди Шерлока к ключице и выше, к шее. Почувствовав это, Шерлок сначала подумал, что Гого все понял и собирается почесать ему нос, но щупальце продолжило свой путь, коснулось подбородка и замерло у губ.

Шерлок, подумав, что понятия не имеет, какой Гого на вкус, покорно открыл рот, и ловкое любопытное щупальце, нежно погладив губы, проскользнуло внутрь.

Кожа существа имела какой-то пряный привкус, отдаленно напоминавший о корице или мякоти тыквы и вызывавший почему-то ассоциации с осенью. Шерлок начал посасывать конечность, довольно причмокивая, словно ребенок, и то пьянящее чувство, которое возникало всегда, когда Гого оказывался совсем близко, усилилось во много раз, а перед глазами все расплывалось.

Руки Шерлока были все также прижаты к бокам, но от прикосновений Гого он чувствовал себя таким легким и свободным. Его тело покрылось испариной, и жадные щупальца тут же коснулись лба, раздвинули полы халата, скользя по груди и бедрам, собирая выступивший пот. Сквозь окутавший разум туман Шерлок почувствовал острую вспышку удовольствия: что-то коснулось полунапряженного члена, погладив увлажнившуюся головку. 

Шерлок вдруг понял, что в поведении Гого не было ничего необычного и в происходящем, на самом деле, он виноват сам. Поддавшись лени, он перестал давать питомцу раствор, и тому приходилось получать необходимые вещества прямо с его тела, что, конечно, приводило к дефициту протеазы и солей лимонной кислоты. Так что пот, естественно, показался Гого недостаточной пищей, и он решил попробовать добыть иные телесные жидкости, в которых содержатся нужные химические соединения. 

Легко и изящно обвившись по всей длине члена, щупальце ритмично сокращалось, собирая сочащийся предэякулят. Шерлока не нужно было просить дважды, поэтому, когда еще одно щупальце коснулось нежной безволосой кожи внутренней части бедра, он раздвинул ноги, выставляя себя напоказ. Гого нежно гладил скользкую от пота кожу, а затем коснулся ануса Шерлока. Сухое, но гладкое и ловкое щупальце слегка надавило, несильно толкнулось и с легкостью оказалось внутри. 

Все это разительно отличалось от того, что Шерлоку доводилось испытывать раньше. Нет, он не жаловался, ведь Джон был хорош, но его пальцы не всегда оказывались достаточно ловкими, а член... словом, иногда, поддавшись страсти, Джон бывал ненасытным и ставил свое удовольствие выше желаний партнера. 

Тонкое, но очень сильное щупальце Гого было как будто специально создано для того, чтобы дарить незабываемое удовольствие. В какой-то момент оно коснулось простаты, начав массировать ее уверенно ритмично, и Шерлок понял: Гого, видимо, был очень голоден, а потому хотел, чтобы он кончил как можно быстрее и обильнее. 

Шерлоку очень хотелось порадовать своего питомца, хотелось, чтобы щупальце не останавливалось, продолжая с силой массировать простату, хотелось выплеснуться тугими горячими струями и накормить свое создание. Да, Шерлоку этого хотелось, но он не мог избавиться от страха, ведь первый раз в жизни у него действительно не было иного выбора, кроме как подчиниться и кончить. Гого трахал его до тех пор, пока удовольствие не стало непереносимым. Член Шерлока запульсировал, и Гого, теплый и гладкий, впитал всю сперму до последней капли.

Шерлок поджал пальцы ног, затем расслабился и выдохнул. Он чувствовал себя великолепно – удовлетворенным и вымотанным. Ему хотелось поблагодарить питомца, но рот все еще был занят. Гого неожиданно напрягся и, прежде чем Шерлок смог перевести дух, снова начал ласкать его. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего страшного. Шерлок вполне молод и способен кончить еще раз, если это так уж нужно Гого. 

Но Гого не собирался останавливаться. 

В третий раз Шерлоку уже было не до веселья. Он стал заложником ненасытного создания, которое не имело ни малейшего представления о том, что такое удовольствие. От гиперстимуляции Шерлок вспотел еще сильнее, и это лишь раззадорило Гого. 

Четвертый оргазм стал по-настоящему болезненным, и в теле Шерлока не осталось ни капли спермы. Гого, кажется, понял, что запасы истощились, и ослабил хватку, принявшись впитывать оставшийся пот.

Он оставил в покое выжатого досуха, полностью измученного, Шерлока, и тот забылся крепким сном. 

Вернувшись домой, Джон в гостиную не заглядывал и сразу отправился в спальню. Он уже привык к отсутствию Шерлока в постели и тут же уснул.

*****

Посреди ночи Джона разбудил сигнал голосовой почты. Он нащупал лежавший на прикроватной тумбочке телефон Шерлока. Шестнадцать непрочитанных СМС и четыре голосовых сообщения. Все от Лестрейда. Совершенно нехарактерно для Шерлока, который никогда и ничего не пропускает. Джон выключил телефон и поклялся себе поговорить об этом утром.

*****

Заходя в спальню, Джон совсем не собирался шуметь, но окно было распахнуто, и от сквозняка дверь с громким стуком захлопнулась.

Совершенно голый Шерлок, прикрытый только лежащим сверху Гого, спал и даже не дернулся.

\- Мне кажется, тебе не стоит спать раздетым и с открытым окном, - заметил Джон.

 

Шерлок что-то проворчал, повернул голову и уставился на развивающиеся занавески.

\- Пожалуй, ты прав. Тем более пользы от этого никакой, все равно никто интересный сюда не заберется.

Джон закрыл окно и начал раздеваться. 

\- Слушай, - начал он, ложась в кровать, - раз уж ты все равно голый... может, Гого переместится ненадолго в свой аквариум?

Взгляд Шерлока был по-прежнему устремлен в пространство.

\- Зачем это?

\- Ну, чтобы мы могли заняться сексом.

\- Для этого совсем не обязательно выгонять Гого. Смотри, места достаточно, - в доказательство Шерлок раздвинул ноги.

\- А тебе не кажется, что трахаться в присутствии неизвестного науке существа, питающего к тебе определенную привязанность, немного... жутковато?

\- Кто это сказал? _Общество? -_ фыркнул Шерлок. - Мама учила? Заправляй рубашку в штаны, не хлюпай супом и не занимайся сексом с человеком с осьминогом на руках!

\- А тебе не приходит в голову, что я просто не хочу тебя ни с кем _делить?_

Лицо Шерлока озаряла специфическая улыбка, в которой читалось нечто среднее между насмешкой и блаженством. Последние несколько дней он улыбался так почти постоянно. Не то чтобы Джону это не нравилось, но он прекрасно знал особенности характера Шерлока, и видеть такое открытое выражение удовольствия было довольно странно. Впрочем, еще больше настораживало то, что даже во время спора эта самая улыбка не сходила с его лица. 

Одно из щупалец Гого, обнимавшего Шерлока за пояс, вдруг пришло в движение, потянулось к запястью Джона и, нежно коснувшись его, скользнуло вверх по руке. По коже тут же распространилось то покалывающее тепло, которое Джон почувствовал, впервые прикоснувшись к Диди, но в этот раз ощущения были в разы сильнее – Гого заметно вырос, и его щупальца стали значительно больше. 

\- А _тебе_ не приходит в голову, что Гого мог бы подарить нам новые ощущения? - возразил Шерлок.

Еще какую-то минуту назад Джон бы отверг такое предложение. Но теперь эта минута как будто отодвинулась далеко в прошлое. Теплое мягкое щупальце Гого обвивалось вокруг руки, по коже бежали мурашки, сомнений оставалось все меньше. В паху у Джона разливался жар, еще более настойчивый, чем побудивший его прийти в спальню. Впрочем, двигало им не только возбуждение, но и желание показать, кто здесь имеет первостепенное право ублажать Шерлока, и поставить на место неких гибких, прекрасных созданий, лежащих рядом.

\- Ты прав, - согласился он. - Так что, если Гого не возражает...

Джону понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы найти удобное положение и не потревожить питомца, затем он навис над Шерлоком, получив наконец полный доступ к его телу, и очень скоро все пошло по привычному сценарию. Они были вместе не первый день, и секс давно утратил свою новизну, впрочем, не настолько, чтобы переворачивать этот сценарий с ног на голову в попытке избежать разрушительной скуки. 

Тело Шерлока поддалось почти сразу, сладко раскрываясь. Джон двигался медленно и нежно, совершенно забыв о том, что кроме них двоих в постели есть еще кто-то.

\- О-о-о, ты такой тесный, - выдохнул Джон. - Я так давно тебя не трахал, что успел об этом забыть.

Шерлок не издавал ни звука. Впрочем, в этом не было ничего неожиданного и настораживающего. 

Щупальца Гого касались обоих любовников, не замирая ни на минуту. Одно из них, задев живот Джона, скользнуло по бедрам Шерлока и обвилось вокруг его члена. Джон не обратил на это особенного внимания и только подумал: «Мне же легче». Впрочем, он изменил свое мнение, как только еще одно щупальце потянулось ниже, касаясь ануса Шерлока, который вообще-то был уже занят. 

\- О, - только и сумел выдавить Джон. Гого никак на это не отреагировал и продолжил проталкиваться внутрь одновременно с членом. Это раздражало. - Спасибо, я тут и без тебя разберусь.

 _\- Да-а-а-а-а... -_ высоким, тонким голосом простонал Шерлок, наслаждаясь ловко его растягивавшим горячим щупальцем. 

Судя по всему, поведение Гого вовсе его не удивило. Он приподнял ноги еще выше, полностью раскрываясь.

Шерлок извивался и, заметив выражение его лица, Джон решил пересмотреть свое отношение к происходящему. Это было странно, но все же приятно. Горячее щупальце то расслаблялось, то напрягалось вновь, скользя по всей длине члена Джона, а затем и вовсе обвилось вокруг него _прямо внутри Шерлока._ Боже, теперь все возражения были забыты.

\- Боже, что происходит? - спросил Джон, растворяясь в новых ощущениях и недоверчиво улыбаясь.

\- Гого голоден, - простонал Шерлок. - Ему нужна твоя сперма.

\- Черт, он ее получит.

А потом Джон вспомнил о том, что у Гого семь щупалец. Два обвивали его руки, еще два гладили Шерлока, одно ласкало его член и еще одно находилось внутри. 

Где же седьмое?

Ответ на этот вопрос нашелся почти сразу. Что-то мягкое, ловкое, горячее и пульсирующее коснулось поясницы, скользнуло ниже, между ягодиц. Очевидно, это «что-то» очень хотело забраться внутрь. Впрочем, даже если Джону и казалось это неприемлемым, ничего поделать он не мог – Гого удерживал его руки. Ограниченный в движениях, он подавался вперед и назад, и щупальце, плотно обхватывавшее член, двигалось вместе с ним, даря невероятное наслаждение. 

Седьмое щупальце проникало в Джона без всякой смазки, но действовало очень осторожно и медленно, заставляя плавиться от желания. Как только кончик проскользнул внутрь, оно принялось сокращаться, терпеливо растягивая анус, и наконец вошло целиком, именно так, как Джону и хотелось, проникая так глубоко, как не смог бы ни один член. Но этим все не ограничилось – щупальце действовало просто мастерски. Длинное, гибкое, восхитительно ловкое, оно могло дотянуться буквально _всюду,_ в отличие от члена или пальца. Щупальце безостановочно двигалось, поглаживая Джона изнутри, даря настолько сильное удовольствие, что из глаз практически сыпались искры. Оно действовало с удивительной осторожностью, не травмируя, и без намека на какую-нибудь нечеловеческую силу. Сомнения Джона рассеялись окончательно, как только оно коснулось простаты. 

О, нет, слишком рано, Шерлок еще не готов.

\- Черт, - выдохнул он. - Я сейчас кончу, не могу больше.

\- Давай, - вскрикнул Шерлок. - Дай ему то, чего он хочет.

И, хоть Джон понимал, что все это неправильно, теперь ему было плевать, и он ни о чем больше не волновался. Да, он делился Шерлоком, и это было _так хорошо._ Странное создание, которого еще какой-то месяц назад не было на свете, с невиданным упорством буквально вытягивало из Джона оргазм. Он не мог произнести ни слова, не мог _думать._ Его хватало лишь на то, чтобы трахать извивающегося, царапающегося, кричащего Шерлока. 

Кровать тряслась и скрипела, и сторонний наблюдатель, увидел бы всего лишь двух беспомощных, раскрасневшихся людей и какое-то инопланетное создание, безжалостно их удовлетворяющее.

Джон давно уже кончил и даже стал приходить в себя, а задыхающийся Шерлок, широко распахнув глаза, все еще выгибался от каждого движения проникавшего в него щупальца, впитывавшего сперму. 

Гого гладил их обоих, собирая горячий, липкий пот, даже после того, как все закончилось.

\- Ты его этому научил? - выдохнул Джон.

\- Что? Нет, нет, как его вообще можно чему-то научить?

\- Эта хрень _знала,_ что именно мне нравится, - Джон потер живот. - Боже, моя простата превратилась в грушу для битья. До сих пор кажется, что щупальце еще внутри.

Придя в себя, Джон попытался сопоставить сказанное Шерлоком с тем, что делал Гого. Все вполне логично: гибкое тело удава идеально приспособлено для того, чтобы душить в своих объятиях жертв, тело акулы – прекрасный двигатель, поддерживающий машину для убийства. Вот и Гого создан с определенной целью – получать необходимые питательные вещества из любой подходящей для этого среды. Джон почувствовал вновь нарастающее возбуждение от одной только мысли о том, что попался в ловушку этого хитрого создания. 

Впрочем, в туалет он хотел сильнее. Спуститься оказалось трудновато: ноги подвели его и, скатившись с кровати, он тут же упал. 

Из уборной Джон пошел на кухню, достал из холодильника литровую бутылку воды и выпил ее в три больших глотка, прерываясь перед каждым и жадно хватая ртом воздух. Такого сильного обезвоживания у него не было даже в Афганистане. Неудивительно, что Шерлок очень вялый и ничего не хочет делать.

*****

Когда на Бейкер-стрит заглянул Лестрейд, Шерлок, как обычно ничем не занимавшийся, разозлился и отказался спускаться. Встреча с инспектором привела бы к расставанию с Гого.

\- Он заболел, - промямлил Джон.

Но Лестрейд не поверил.

\- Шерлок никогда не болеет.

Джон раздраженно развел руками.

\- Ну, что поделать. А я никогда не жил с тем, кого возбуждают заброшенные железнодорожные станции и трупное окоченение.

*****

Когда приехал Майкрофт, Джон раскладывал выстиранное белье. Они кивнули друг другу, не произнеся ни слова, а затем Джон оставил свое занятие и поднялся к Шерлоку.

\- К тебе пришел Майкрофт.

\- Будь добр, пошли его куда подальше от моего имени.

\- Уже пробовал, - соврал Джон. - Но он настаивает - зачем-то хочет пригласить тебя на ланч.

\- Я не в настроении, не хочу никуда идти.

\- Знаю. Слушай, - Джон сел на край кровати и, держась подальше от Гого, погладил Шерлока по лодыжке, а потом, понизив голос, произнес заговорщицким тоном: - Если ты откажешься хотя бы спуститься, Майкрофт заподозрит неладное. Ты ведь понимаешь, и десяти секунд не пройдет, как он узнает о существовании Гого, а потом, боюсь, его у тебя заберет.

До того, как появился Гого, Шерлок, пожалуй, ответил бы на подобную угрозу что-нибудь вроде: «Пусть только попробует», но теперь, жалкий и сломленный, он искренне испугался, что потеряет своего питомца и вцепился в него еще сильнее. 

\- Или того хуже, - продолжал Джон, нащупав болевую точку. - Майкрофт может отдать Гого в секретную лабораторию, и там над ним будут проводить разные эксперименты, делать ему больно.

\- Нет, - едва слышно пискнул Шерлок.

\- Вот что ты сделаешь: положишь Гого в аквариум – смотри, я его принес, - оденешься, спустишься вниз, а потом пообедаешь с Майкрофтом как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Наверное, ты прав, - прохрипел Шерлок.

Не переставая бормотать извинения, он отцепил от себя щупальца Гого и положил питомца в аквариум. Затем встал с постели и выпрямился, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть как обычно. Но по мимолетному движению плеч и головы Джон понял: Шерлок знает, что с ним что-то не так. Возможно, ему даже за это стыдно. Впрочем, если так, то он осознает, насколько пагубно влияние Гого, и ему все равно. Джон подумал, что этот факт только усугубляет всю ситуацию. 

Вслед за умытым и одетым Шерлоком он спустился в гостиную.

\- Шерлок, взгляни на себя, - скорбно воскликнул поджидавший его Майкрофт. - Ты совсем зачах. Разве я не предупреждал тебя о том, что нужно лучше питаться?

\- А о чем предупреждал тебя врач, ставивший внутрижелудочный баллон? - усмехнулся Шерлок.

Всего пять минут вдали от Гого, и он снова стал самим собой. Это обнадеживало. 

\- Предлагаю отправиться в «Савой» продолжить разговор за воскресным обедом. Я расскажу тебе, как прошла встреча с мамулей.

Положив руку Шерлоку на плечо, Майкрофт подтолкнул его к двери, а затем повернулся к Джону, поблагодарившему его одними губами, и кивнул.

*****

Оставшись в одиночестве впервые за десять дней, Джон не терял времени зря. Он отправился наверх, захватив с кухонного стола скальпель и две чашки Петри (хоть у Шерлока и появилась собственная лаборатория, он все равно продолжал захламлять своими экспериментами кухню, ванную и даже корзину с бельем), а еще отвертку из кухонного шкафа – на тот случай, если не получится справиться с замком и придется снимать дверь с петель.

Удивительно, но она оказалась незапертой и легко распахнулась. Впрочем, если подумать, то Шерлок ни разу не запрещал ходить в лабораторию, просто Джона всегда от этого что-то удерживало. 

Обходя стороной все подозрительные приборы, он искал что-нибудь похожее на морозилку, а потом заметил в дальнем углу большой холодильный шкаф. Джон открыл дверцу. Внутри было почти пусто за исключением нескольких пробирок и вакуумного пакета, обложенного льдом. Вытащив его, Джон обнаружил там не что иное, как труп Диди. 

Вскрыв пакет скальпелем, он отрезал небольшие кусочки от замерзшего туловища Диди и от одного из щупалец. Поместив образцы в чашку Петри и запаяв пакет вакуум-закаточной машиной, Джон вернул мертвого питомца в холодильник.

Самая легкая часть позади. 

Вернувшись в спальню, он открыл аквариум с покорно сидевшим там Гого. Джон отнес аквариум на кухню, расчистил достаточно места на столе, но быстро передумал и решил, что ванная для всего этого подойдет гораздо лучше. 

Чтобы избежать нежелательного контакта, Джон натянул перчатки, затем вытащил Гого из аквариума и положил в ванну. Тому, кажется, не слишком понравилась холодная керамическая поверхность, но, свернувшись клубком, он все же остался лежать. Гого никогда не возражал против любых транспортировок, и сейчас это было только на руку. 

К несчастью, Джон по-прежнему почти ничего не знал о строении тела этого существа и не имел возможности вынести его из квартиры, чтобы изучить подробнее, так что он даже не представлял, где лучше всего делать надрез, и решил, что безопаснее всего будет взять образец тканей с кончика щупальца. Конечно, не слишком удобно, и нужно постараться сделать все быстро и ловко. Джон собирался отделить совсем тонкий кусок, если получится, перевязать рану, а потом соврать Шерлоку, что Гого выбрался из аквариума и обо что-нибудь порезался. 

Джон опустил в ванну рядом с Гого пустую чашку Петри и, зажимая в руке скальпель, подался вперед. Он выбрал одно из толстых щупалец, лежавшее поверх остальных, обхватил его свободной рукой и сделал два быстрых чистых надреза, отделив кусок кожи не толще кредитной карты.

Гого тут же выхватил скальпель, а Джон, уронив в ванну отрезанный образец, отскочил в сторону и неподвижно замер. Гого помахивал вперед и назад щупальцем с зажатым в нем оружием, а потом бросил его, словно метательный нож. К счастью, маневр не удался – Гого выдал себя замахом. Джон с легкостью увернулся от сильного, но не слишком меткого броска, и скальпель попал в стену над унитазом. 

Схватив с сушилки полотенце, Джон завернул Гого, чтобы как-то его обездвижить, а потом, добравшись до гостиной, опустил его прямо так в аквариум и закрыл крышку. Некоторое время Гого возбужденно бился щупальцами об стекло, но очень скоро успокоился. 

\- Твою мать, - выругался Джон, достав со дна ванны образец ткани и положив его в чашку Петри.

*****

Вернувшись через час из Бартса, Джон обнаружил Шерлока лежащим на диване поверх не до конца разложенного чистого белья. Гого, как обычно, устроился сверху, почти полностью забравшись к нему под халат.

\- Достал Гого из аквариума и сразу сюда, - заметил Джон.

\- Потрясающе точное наблюдение, - равнодушно откликнулся Шерлок. – Мне надоело лежать в спальне и смотреть в потолок. 

\- Вот уж на что тебе действительно стоило посмотреть, так это на какое-нибудь место преступления, - сказал Джон. – Не хочешь? Думаю, Лестрейд будет только рад.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Может, положишь Гого в аквариум хотя бы на на несколько минут?

Шерлок вытянулся и отвернулся к стене, сбросив при этом часть вещей на пол.

\- Не очень хочется, если честно. 

\- Аквариум вот здесь. Только на минуту. Сделаешь мне одолжение? 

Джон подошел к аквариуму и даже снял крышку, чтобы Шерлоку было проще, но тот в ответ только смерил его злым взглядом.

\- Хм, я тут вспомнил, - начал Джон, - что не поблагодарил Майкрофта за прекрасные цветы, которые он отправил моей тетушке, пока она лежала в больнице. Наверное, стоит ему позвонить. Кажется, еще я хотел ему о чем-то рассказать… Ах, да. «Ваш брат целыми днями валяется на диване в обнимку с тентаклевым монстром, само существование которого – насмешка над природой. 

Злость Шерлока сменилась страхом, а потом он наконец снял с себя Гого и опустил в аквариум. Джон положил сверху крышку и запер замок. 

\- Это существо опасно, - заявил он наконец. 

\- Что ты такое бормочешь? - вздохнул Шерлок, вновь ложась.

\- Шерлок, я думаю, Гого убил Диди, - на лице друга не отразилось даже намека на любопытство, и это пугало.

Услышав это, Шерлок отвел взгляд.

\- С чего ты это взял? Как Гого вообще это мог сделать? Может, еще скажешь, что он прячет клыки и когти?

\- Пока тебя не было, я поднялся в лабораторию и взял образец тканей Диди, а потом... сделал то же самое с Гого.

\- Ты _порезал_ Гого? Ну, и кто теперь из вас двоих опасен?

\- Будь так добр, заткнись и послушай. Я съездил в Бартс, сделал пару анализов и сравнил образцы. Ткани Гого насыщены калием, цитратом и другими питательными веществами, а вот у Диди я их почти не обнаружил, хотя кормил ты их обоих одинаково. К моменту смерти она была иссушена, и я думаю, Гого буквально высосал из нее жизнь. А теперь делает то же самое с тобой.

\- Джон, ты бредишь. Посмотри на него, - Шерлок махнул рукой в сторону аквариума, указав на лежащее внутри рыхлое, лениво шевелившееся существо. - Он совершенно безобиден.

\- Знаешь, что он сделал, когда я его порезал? Вырвал из руки скальпель и бросил в меня. Я стоял почти в метре, но он точно знал, куда целиться. Он ощущал мое присутствие. Я думаю, мы вообще ничего о нем не знаем.

\- Во-первых, ты это заслужил, - отрезал Шерлок. - Во-вторых, он тебе не волшебная зверушка. Вероятно, Гого просто ощутил вибрации от твоих движений, на это способны все животные.

\- Но я не двигался, когда он целился.

С каждым словом Шерлок, казалось, все сильнее убеждался в том, что Джон — идиот. Он открыл аквариум и вытащил своего питомца. 

\- Ну, что ж, Гого, - начал он тоном, который выражал весь скепсис, - тебя раскрыли. Мы знаем, что ты разумен. Мы знаем, что ты понимаешь каждое слово, а еще нас видишь и умеешь читать мысли. Так что, ты уж лучше нас придуши, пока тебя не отдали в «Зону 51». [5]

Гого не сдвинулся с места и только едва заметно покачивался, стараясь сохранить равновесие и поудобнее устроиться на руках у хозяина. 

\- О, какой хладнокровный убийца, - продолжал издеваться Шерлок. - Слава богу, что ты пришел вовремя и успел меня спасти.

\- Ладно. Хорошо! Продолжай в том же духе. Палец о палец больше не ударю! - Джон вылетел из комнаты и пронесся вверх по лестнице. - Надеюсь вы будете счастливы!

В ту ночь он не мог сомкнуть глаз, Шерлок же в объятиях Гого спал как младенец.

*****

**Нужна помощь. Приезжайте четверг днем. - ДУ**

**В 11:30 улетаю в Йоханнесбург. До этого времени свободен. Майкрофт Холмс.**

*****

Джон лег в постель, не раздеваясь. Было уже за полночь, и Шерлок, как обычно, обняв своего питомца, уснул очень быстро. Как только Джон придвинулся ближе, Гого тут же напрягся и предупредительно выставил два щупальца, но тот никак не отреагировал.

\- Шерлок, - позвал он.

Впрочем, после того снадобья, которое Джон подсыпал ему в чай, тот спал как мертвый, и его было не разбудить даже криком. 

Джон погладил Шерлока и проворковал:

\- Шерлок, давай займемся любовью.

Гого, среагировав то ли на слова, то ли на тон, то ли на само прикосновение, тут же расслабился и, как обычно, приглашающим жестом протянул щупальце. Джон не стал сопротивляться и подал существу руку, другую же запустил в карман, нащупывая шприц.

\- Шерлок, - пропел он, а потом со всей силы всадил в Гого иглу.

К счастью, сочетание убойной дозы успокоительного и миорелаксанта подействовало на Гого так же быстро, как и на человека. Щупальца тут же обмякли, и Джон с легкостью поднял его. Ребра Шерлока в том месте, где Гого обычно лежал, пугающе четко выделялись под кожей. 

Джон отнес Гого в кухню и положил на разделочную доску. Смотреть на это создание ему было противно, а еще противнее – думать о том, что _оно_ побывало в его теле, доставило ему удовольствие. 

В соседней комнате, несмотря на пришедшую в Лондон с опозданием жару, потрескивал огонь.

\- Мне жаль, - заговорил Джон, открывая один из ящиков. - Вообще-то я умею делать это быстро и безболезненно, знания относятся к людям, и я понятия не имею, каково будет _тебе._ Если честно, этот раствор я вообще тебе ввел наудачу.

Гого не двигался. 

\- Так что, ты уж извини, - продолжил Джон, - но сделать все это я просто должен. Ну, и не могу не признать, скорее всего, я даже получу от этого некоторое удовольствие.

И он занес тесак.

*****

Джон соскреб двадцать три кусочка, оставшиеся от покойного Гого, в картонный контейнер для переноски животных, отнес в гостиную и присел на коврик между их с Шерлоком креслами. Коробка была очень крупной, так что опускать ее в камин пришлось осторожно и медленно, чтобы не опалить руки.

Джон чувствовал себя виноватым, сожалел о своем бездействии. Пожалуй, если бы Гого был человеком и попытался бы проделать с Шерлоком хоть часть всего того, что натворил в итоге, Джон бы давным-давно его просто убил. 

Джон сварил кофе. Он ужасно вымотался, но усилием воли оставался на ногах. Он просто не хотел, чтобы Шерлок проснулся в одиночестве.

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

_[1] Намек на персонажей пьесы С. Беккета “В ожидании Годо”_

_[2] **Алкалоиды –** группа азотсодержащих органических соединенийприродного происхождения (чаще всего растительного). Многие содержащие их растения очень ядовиты. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B8%D0%B4%D1%8B_

_[3] **Полуметаллы** (металлоиды) - химические элементы, расположенные в периодической системе на границе междуметаллами и неметаллами. К полуметаллам относяткремний, бор, германий, мышьяк, сурьму, теллур, иногда – висмут, полоний и астат, а также олово, имеющее полупроводниковую форму, и аллотропную модификацию углерода – графит. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9F%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%83%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%BB%D1%8B_

_[4] **Аконитин** \- ядовитый алкалоид, нейротоксин. http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%90%D0%BA%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B8%D0%BD _

[5] - **Зона 51** \- военная база США. Часто используется в массовой культуре как некий символ тайны, скрываемой военными и правительством Соединенных Штатов Америки; связан, как правило, с неопознанными летающими объектами. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%B0_51


End file.
